firekeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gus G of FIREWIND Interview 7.11.2002
Gus G Interview by My Revelations 7.11.02 Why do you call yourself Gus G? Gus G: Gus is my real name and the last G. was given to me by a friend from the USA who used to call me like that. It's a short and cool name. Congratulation to the Firewind Record! It's a great mixture of European and us metal! Gus G: Thanx a lot! Glad to hear you like the album. What makes a Greek guitarist in the USA?? Tell me something about you! Where are you now? Gus G: I guess most people have the impression that I live in the USA, but that's a mistake. I lived in the US for a year. I've lived most of my life in Greece. However, I've moved to Sweden 3 years ago. Right now, you caught me on my vacation in Greece. How did you get contact with David T Chastain? Gus G: I've been sending my demos to David since 1998. He always liked my playing and my music. He would send me letters back and tell me to keep on working on my sound and style. I took his advice and a couple of years later, he helped me to put the band together and offered me a contract with Leviathan Records. Why has the European version a different and better cover than the Us version? Gus G: The US cover was chosen by the Japanese company that released Firewind. They released the album there with that cover, but with slight differences. Massacre Records had their own cover they wanted to use, and so they did. So, we only had the right to use the Japanese cover and put it on the US version as well. Quite confusing, but I prefer the European cover as well. It reflects the band's music and style perfectly. Is Firewind a real band? Gus G: Yes, Firewind is a real band, although some people might think that it's a project due to the fact that half the band is located in the US, I'm in Sweden and our bass player is in Greece. Firewind is more like my musical vision. I write all the music in the band and I am responsible for most of the decisions. However, everybody gives input and we'll definitely get together and tour, if the opportunity comes. Please tell me your plans? Gus G: Well, we just released our debut album and I'm currently doing promotional interviews. We will try to go on a tour in Europe and Japan, but we have to wait and see the sales first. Other than that, I have already started to make demos and writing material for the second Firewind album. Is the Us Metal scene very dead? And what about the Greek scene? Gus G: I don't know about the US metal scene, as I'm not American and I don't live there anymore. However, there are some great bands from the USA like Symphony X. The Greek metal scene is developing, but slowly. There are some great metal bands from Greece and I hope that they will come out on the surface soon. Of course, Greece is well known for its cult status black and death metal acts. What can you tell about the lyrics? Gus G: The lyrics are written by Stephen Fredrick our singer. He is a great lyric writer and the topics are mainly dealing with today's world of insanity, human kind's direction and feelings, etc. There is a scorpions cover version. Do you love the old Scorpions? What about the new? Gus G: Scorpions are one of the greatest rock bands ever, to my opinion. I'm a great fan of their music and especially the 70's albums. I also like their newer stuff, they have written some of the best songs I've ever heard. What are you doing in you free time? Gus G: Hanging out with friends, or go jogging and exercise a little and of course play guitar!!! Has a foreigner in the US a hard time in the age of terrorism? Gus G: Like I mentioned above, I don't live in the US anymore, I left the country in 1999, so I wasn't there when the terrorist attacks happened. Of course, that was a terrible thing and September 11th totally shocked me! I couldn't sleep for a few nights. I guess these days are hard for all of us, not only the American people. It feels like there's no safe place in this world. Isn't it hard to play in Dream Evil, Firewind, Mystic Prophecy and play solos on Album of Dragonland? Are these seasonal Bands? Gus G: No, it's not hard, it's fun! I really enjoy working with different people. I'm not a member of Dragonland, I just did a solo on their album, cause I thought they are cool guys. Firewind is my band, but I am also a full time member in Dream Evil, while Mystic Prophecy is more like a side project. Do you collect something? Gus G: Yes, I collect groupie g strings!!!! (Just kidding) Thanks a lot for the interview and spread the word on FIREWIND! Category:Interview Category:Gus G